


29 not 99

by RayWrites



Series: Cardigan [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Post CA:TWS - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayWrites/pseuds/RayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first birthday that Bucky has celebrated in about 70 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 not 99

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally for Bucky's first Christmas after everything that happened in Winter Soldier, but seeing as today is his birthday, I believe it works better this way.

First Person, Reader P.O.V.

March 10th really had sneaked it's way up on Bucky. I noticed that when he came into the kitchen that morning, he hadn't realized the date. His hair was a complete and total mess, barely hanging in his typical bun anymore. Also, he wasn't wearing a cardigan, though I know that won't last for long. So, while I could, I took in being able to see his arms as he wore a tight tank top. He typically just slept in a tank top and sweat pants, similar to my own nighttime clothing.  
“We match,” Bucky commented before taking a drink from his coffee and snapping me out of my thoughts of his arms. One day, I should measure to see who had bigger arms. Him or Steve?  
My [e/c] looked down at my grab then back to his. I wore a red tank top and black sweatpants, while he wore a black tank top and red sweatpants. That realization made me giggle softly. It was always a nice surprise when we matched.  
“There isn't anything to do today, so let's just stay like this, okay?” He said while walking over to me. I felt myself blushing, like I always did when this side of Bucky showed. His sweet side. The Bucky from the forties that always wanted to flatter the girl that held his interest.  
“That sounds fine to me,” I finally answered as his flesh arm snaked around my waist before pulling me closer against him. His kiss tasted like coffee.

Everyone decided to just wear their sleepwear all day to day. It was funny to see how similar we all dressed. Every single one of us were just wearing a tank top and sweatpants. Except Thor, he didn't have a shirt on at first.   
Steve had on a white tank top, and red and blue sweatpants. Truly living up to the name of Captain America. Natasha and Clint were both wearing black sweatpants and purple tank tops, though Nat's was a slightly darker purple. Tony had on a light gray tank top and crimson sweatpants with dark yellow, gold almost, lines in a little pattern that crossed over each other like Xs. Thor wore light gray tank top on top of dark gray sweatpants. He looked like he was going to bust out of that tank top, honestly. As for Bruce, he wore purple sweatpants and a green tank top. His sweatpants were the ones he pretty always wore because they could stretch to Hulk size.

There was a loud groaning coming from the living room as I returned from the bathroom that afternoon. The news was broken to Bucky mid-morning that today is in fact his birthday. It was normal for people to start denying their ages they were turning, but at least for Bucky it wasn't as ridiculous as those women in their late 40s claiming to only be turning 29.  
Physically speaking, Bucky would be turning 29, but he was actually turning 99 today. And he just couldn't accept that. Of course, Steve understood the trouble of being in his 20s then waking up what must have only seem like a short time for them and be almost 100 years old. It was a bit of a shock, so I allowed Bucky do all of his groaning.  
“I swear, if the cake has 99 candles on it, I'm going to hurt you all.” He said then looked at me while I settle next to him on the couch. His arm wrapped around my shoulders again before saying, “Except you. Though, I'll still be mad at you.”

“Alright, Grandps. You can't put it off any longer. You got presents.” Natasha said in her typical mock-bossy-voice-but-you-know-she-means-business tone.  
Bucky's blue eyes narrowed at her as he sighed deeply. Calling him “Grandps” didn't help that he was in denial of his actual age. But before he got to scold the woman, Steve quickly shoved his present into his best friend's lap. It was poorly wrapped, but no one commented on that. Especially since Steve was the only one to actually wrap his gift, meanwhile all the others were just in those gift bags.  
I'm sure it's because of the puppy dog look on Steve's face why Bucky didn't protest about getting gifts. He sighed once more before opening it with ease. Slowly, a smile came to his lips as he help up a deep blue cardigan that was covered in little American flags.  
“You're such a punk,” he said before giving his friend a hug.  
“I knew you would like it, jerk.” Steve replied in the hug.  
The next one to give their gift was Natasha. She plopped the little bag in his lap and left out a comment about his age for the first time today. He raised an eyebrow at her first a moment before opening her gift as well. Another cardigan. Black.   
“Are these knife holders?” Bucky asked, a bit surprised.  
The woman just grinned widely. “Yeah, that way you can wear your precious cardigan on a mission and it skill be useful.” Obviously, it was meant as a joke, but I wouldn't put it past Bucky to actually do it. Well, it would probably be an undercover mission, but still. He would use it.  
“Don't tempt me,” he told her.  
“Pfff, please. You were tempted before I gave you that.”   
They knew each other so well, even if they did have their moments where they completely clashed. Bucky and Natasha were great friends.  
“It would seem like there's a bit of a theme for today, but I'm sure you don't mind,” Bruce said as he handed his present over to Bucky. No one seemed to mind that he said that, sooner or later we all would have picked up on that we all got Bucky cardigans. Though, what else would we get him?  
This cardigan was a bit on big side, even for Bucky, and stretched when he pulled on it a bit. “I don't think I've worn army green since World War Two.” He mused for a moment then placed it down with the other two. “Thank you, Bruce.”  
Tony huffed as he tossed his bagged gift at Bucky. “And here I thought I was going to be original.” He said moodily.   
Everyone just stared at him for a moment. If today proved anything, buying Bucky a cardigan wasn't going to be original. Though, it is the best go-to gift for him. Even though, he'll probably deny it later, he had a big goofy grin on his face.  
The cardigan was so plain. It was just a beige cardigan. Again, we all looked at Tony. If anything, we expected him to find a way to go all out and make it light up or something. Yeah, the two didn't get along that great, but with Tony's personality, he always tried to one up everyone.  
“What? You can't get iron cardigans. I tried!” He said defensively as he crossed his arms. “You can at least try it on to make sure it fits. I'm not like Steve or Nat and know your size.”   
Bucky's blue eyes watched Tony for a moment then tired on the plain cardigan. There was a soft clak-clang sound once his arms were in the sleeves. At first, I worried that something just happened to his arm.  
Well, I wasn't wrong. Something did happen, and by the way Tony was howling with laughter, it was his fault. Bucky couldn't get the cardigan off of his metal arm. The man growled and almost lunched at the man. Good thing Steve got in the middle of them.  
“Oh my god! Barnes, you should see your face!” Tony managed to say in between laughs with tears in his eyes.   
“Get. It. Off. Now.” Bucky's voice was deadly. The same one he used when he's the Winter Soldier on a mission. It sent chills down my spine, and judging by everyone's reactions, I wasn't the only one.  
Tony clicked a button on the inner sleeve of Bucky's flesh arm and it released the magnets. He muttered something along the times of never being allowed to have fun anymore.  
Clint was up next. He dropped the bag in Bucky's lap and said, “Don't worry. No magnets. No knife hostlers either.” Now if there were anyone on the team who rarely saw eye to eye, it was these two. I think it's mainly because Clint gets jealous of how close Natasha and Bucky could be at times, especially when they're having their own conversations in Russian.  
The cardigan was simple, but not plain. It was a deep purple and had little arrows as zippers. How everyone found cardigans that were so alike themselves was beyond me, but it was great. Great for Bucky to see that despite his past, they accept him. And his odd love for cardigans.  
There was something in the pocket, a note. Bucky read it then rolled his eyes. Before just tossing it into my lap, knowing that my curiosity would get the best of me. 'This doesn't mean I like you.' was written on the piece of paper and I found myself rolling my eyes as well. Of course Clint just had to add something in like that.  
“It be my turn!” Thor's voice exploded through the room. He had a huge grin on his face as he handed the bag to Bucky, then just stood there with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “I believe thou shall love it, seeing as thou has all the others.”  
Bucky looked honestly disturbed to have the Asgardian so close to him, but he managed to open the gift with the large around around his shoulders.   
Although I'm sure Thor didn't mean it to be, I found his cardigan to be really cute. It was a dark gray covered in little hammers. And of course, what he said didn't help the cute factor either. Actually, it was more sweet than cute.   
“I believe thou art worthy.”  
Bucky actually had tears in his eyes after that. I know it wasn't just because Thor said that. It was just everything. It was over 70 years since the last time he got to celebrate his birthday without working for Hydra or even having a war going on. It would make anyone emotional.  
Both Steve and I just hugged Bucky tightly allowed him to cry. I wanted to believe that those tears were all happy. That he was just so happy. But I knew that wasn't the only reason. Bucky wont ever be able to forgive himself for the things he's done. He must feel like he doesn't deserve all of that. So, some of those tears were guilt.  
“Buck, we love you. We all do. Even if Stark and Clint don't want to admit it.” Steve told him gently. The two men mention didn't even scoff. The Avengers were so loving of each other, a side that the public didn't really get to see.  
“I'm fine, I promise.” Bucky after a moment and pulled himself together again. His nose and eyes were still a little red, but the tears had stopped. His eyes looked even bluer now as he stared back at me. His lips curled a bit. “Your turn. Or did you not get me anything?”  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. “Now, why would I get you anything?” I teased him as I placed the bag in his lap. Unlike everyone else's gifts, I don't think mine really showed my personality in it. When I saw it, it just scream Bucky at me. Hopefully, he would like it.  
The cardigan was silver, well gray since silver wasn't really something soft fabric came in, and had red stars all over it. I chewed on my lip as I waited for his reaction. I know that the red star represented the man that Hydra made.  
“Doll,” he began softly and I prepared myself to hear that he didn't want it. That I needed to take it back and find another one for him. “You are the best.”  
Wait, what?  
I looked up at him completely confused before I found myself pulled into a tight hug. “That man will always be apart of me. Thank you for accepting that.” I heard his voice mutter softly into my ear. Relief just washed over me and I hugged him tighter as he kissed my cheek.  
“Alright, enough you two. It's time for cake!” Natasha cheered, causing us to pull away from each other.  
“Happy Birthday, Bucky.” I told him softly as we walked into the kitchen, his arm around my waist again.  
He was about to say something before his eyes landed on the cake. “I don't need fucking 99 candles, Natasha!”


End file.
